Train Ride Back Home
by Chibi-Sen1124
Summary: Edward is returning home after going to Central to see Mustang. Except he's arriving home a little later than he thought. Thinking that everyone is already asleep, he finds an unexpected surprise.


**(A/N: Yo! Chibi, here. I really should be working on my on-going story but I needed a small break. So, about this one-shot. It's extremely fluffy and cheesy. My Ed is a bit cheesy. I've never actually heard anyone say he's OOC but I feel like he is. Anyway, if you don't like a fluffy Ed, then maybe this isn't the story you want to read. If you don't mind it, then pleae enjoy my little one-shot!)**

Ed tried to stifle his yawn, covering his mouth with his hand. He looked out the train window, looking at the full moon that slipped inside. It was bright and it took away all sleepiness he had. But he kept yawning and yawning. Well, it was obvious he would. It was already midnight and because of some delay, the train had departed from the station in Central a whole hour later than originally planned.

He yawned again, looking around at the scattered passengers who were either asleep or trying their hardest to not fall asleep. He inwardly groaned and cursed Mustang with all his might. He had no idea why Colonel- oops- _General _Mustang had to ask him to come out all the way to Central for something as simple as turning in paperwork. He could have just sent it from Resembool but instead he has to make this huge journey and be away from Al and Granny and Den and Winry.

Ed could feel a smile growing on his face. He knew he wasn't romantic. He wasn't cheesy and he hated when couples were so...so _lovey-dovey_. But this had to be when he was younger. Staying at home during those two years had really opened his eyes. He always knew what a strong, independent woman Winry was. But seeing it first hand was something completely different. She truly was something extraordinary.

He finally felt the train slow down. Ed knew that they were arriving at Resembool. For what seemed like the tenth time, he yawned and grabbed the suitcase beside him in the seat. Finally, the train stopped and he walked out, feeling the fresh cool air blow on his face. He felt weird with his hair pulled all the way back, and that included his bangs. He was even wearing his suit that Winry forced him to take. But if he had known that he was going to be late to meet everyone, he would have just worn his regular clothes instead.

The walk back to the house was going to take long as well. But in the mean time, he figured he would just think.

Think about what, hell if he knew. Thinking was a way for him to pass time. He thought about his younger brother. The journey that both him and Al had taken to get their bodies back. He thought about alchemy and how he would never be able to use it again. But it never really depressed him. Then he thought about Winry again. Ed couldn't help it. He wondered how someone was ever capable of loving another being in the world. It took commitment, attention, patience, and so much love. It almost seemed impossible. But yet, here he was, unable to stop himself from thinking about Winry. Her beautiful blonde hair he loved to run his fingers through, her big blue eyes that seemed to engulf him entirely, her touch that drove him insane.

Ed shook his head, trying to stop himself from getting even more embarrassed. It was like he was a completely different person. But he would never show it. He walked up to the dirt road, feeling the rocks crunch beneath his feet. He took in the home he was staying in. Technically, now it was also his home. The thought was still foreign in his mind. He never thought he would ever find another home after he burned down his old one. But this one, was just as important to him. Every detail has already been imprinted in his mind. He finally had a home.

Ed walked up the steps and quietly opened the door, a light still on. He looked at the couch in the living room. Winry sat, hugging her knees and her head was lying on the headrest of the couch. It was these kinds of things, these small thoughts that made him fall in love with her more and more. Although, he had never actually said those words to her. He walked up to her and slowly shook her. She opened her eyes slightly and when she saw Ed, she gave a sleep smile.

"Welcome home." she mumbled. He quietly put down his suitcase beside the couch and bend down. He grabbed her from underneath her knees and wrapped his other arm around her body. She snuggled in the crook of his neck. Ed could feel her breath on his neck. He shivered. Carefully, he carried her to their room.

"How long have you been waiting for me?" he asked, trying to avoid making too much noise. Winry mumbled something and he was barely able to catch it.

"Since eight, I think." Ed finally made it to their room. He felt Winry chuckle quietly.

"Looks like you have grown. You can carry me around the house." Ed undid the blankets and carefully placed Winry on the bed. He took off the suit and grabbed the sweats on his side of the bed.

"Even if I was the still small, I would carry you anywhere." he whispered to her as he changed. He undid his ponytail and slid into bed. As soon as he did, Winry wrapped her arms around him and cuddled really closely.

"I've missed you." she mumbled. Ed placed his hand on her waist and brought her closer to his body.

"Me too, Win." his vision was going blurry and his words were getting thicker. He felt Winry shift and he was surprised with a kiss on the lips. He opened his eyes to find her looking at him, eyes so full of love and emotion it was impossible to look away.

"I've missed you." she said again. He understood why she said it again. The last thing she saw when she watched her parents leave was their backs. And it's what she always saw when Ed and Al left. Even now, she still has to watch him leave and she's afraid that's the last thing she'll ever see. Winry knew Ed too well. Ed did go to Central for just paperwork but he did help out in some military work as well that could cost him his life.

Ed smiled and he placed a kiss on her ear.

"I missed you a lot too, Win. A lot." he whispered. She gave a soft sigh and rested her head on his arm.

"I know. I just like hearing you say it." she whispered back. He smiled.

"When I'm with you, Win, you make me the cheesiest person in the world."

"When I'm with you Ed, you make me smile."

"Winry, everything about you makes me smile." Ed was beginning to nod off and so was Winry, but they just didn't want to stop.

"Edward, you won't be able to beat me... You are my entire world." Winry said, and Ed was sure he could hear her smiling.

"Winry," he moved his arm from underneath her head and lowered himself to her to face her. The full moon shone into the room and he was able to see her. Her eyes were closed but she was smiling slightly. Ed was sure that she was the one he wanted to spend his life with. Always.

"Winry," he tried again, letting out a shaky sigh.

"I...I love you." Ed could feel his face turning red. Winry's eyes opened and she looked at him. They both stared at each other. Winry placed the hand on her hip on Ed's cheek.

"I love you too, Alchemy geek." Ed chuckled.

"That last part wasn't necessary."

**(A/N: SO! How was it? Leave a review and tell me! Please check out my on-going story called The Rays of Light that is based off of Brotherhood!)**


End file.
